Verdades Nuas e Cruas
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Yoruichi esperava uma noite tranquila em seus aposentos, após seu retorno a Soul Society; mal sabia que uma boa dúzia de verdades nuas e cruas a esperavam. Principalmente nuas.


_Atenção. Quem avisa amigo é. Se os seus pais ficam meio estressadinhos contigo rindo sozinho(a)na frente do PC, não leia o fanfic a seguir. _

_Eles vão te por pra fora. _

_Bleach não é meu. Mas se fosse, Aizen seria o menor dos problemas da Soul Society. _

**Verdades Nuas e Cruas**

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Era uma pergunta válida. Uma mulher não podia sair por... um século, mais ou menos, sem medo de encontrar alguém em seu quarto?

- Gosto do aposento. – foi a resposta lacônica de Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Você gosta do aposento? Aposento esse da minha casa?

- A lareira tem uma inclinação que propicia uma iluminação perfeita para ler estando deitado.

Yoruichi Shihouin respirou fundo. Saboreou o ar antes de soprá-lo na direção do homem deitado na sua cama com um toque agridoce de fúria contida.

- Que bom. Agora saia.

Byakuya fechou o livro e depositou-o sobre a colcha ricamente trabalhada antes de erguer os olhos e se dignar a responder.

- Da mesma maneira que fizeste cem anos atrás?

"Oh, não. Todo o drama de novo, não". – Pensou Yoruichi, quase revirando os olhos.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda guarda rancor daquilo, Byakuya. Já fazem mais de cem anos! Já devias ter superado.

- Eu já... "superei", na falta de termo melhor. Apenas não posso deixar de me sentir incomodado pelo fato de não teres solicitado auxílio anos atrás.

- E os príncipes da Soul Society moveriam um dedo que fosse para ajudar dois plebeus acusados de transformar sete shinigamis em hollows?

Byakuya não se abalou com o cinismo na voz de Yoruichi. Até porque, o termo "príncipes" não era de todo inadequado, embora fosse de uma ingenuidade única. Resolveu responder no mesmo nível.

- Se as princesas se dispõem a ir para o exílio, os príncipes poderiam, sem dúvida alguma, ter feito alguma coisa.

A ex-capitã chiou, de maneira muito semelhante a um gato.

- Acredite, Byakuya-bo, se eu tivesse a menor esperança de que qualquer joguinho de palavras, de que uma... RECLAMAÇÃO FORMAL pudesse ter servido para alguma porcaria, eu mesma teria feito!

- Meu avô era algumas consideráveis centenas de anos mais velho que você; as palavras dele teriam um peso diferente.

- Por favor, você conhecia seu avô? – Yoruichi sacudiu a cabeça, sem acreditar no que ouvia - NUNCA que ele abriria a boca para falar alguma coisa a favor de Kisuke; eu lembro muito bem da expressão de asco com que ele olhava para ele!

- Mesmo que meu avô não... aprovasse Urahara Kisuke, ele teria levado sua opinião sobre o assunto a sério, Shihouin Yoruichi. Ele tanto a respeitava como confiava em você.

- Deuses, como é que alguém pode ser tão teimoso!? – Yoruichi bradou.

- Excelentes tutores, creio eu. No entanto, o desaparecimento súbito de um deles talvez possa ter comprometido meu total aprimoramento na arte.

A ex-capitã estava possessa, para dizer o mínimo. O que devia ter sido uma noite agradável e relaxante estava lentamente decaindo numa guerrilha. Respirou fundo e... teve o que pareceu ser uma idéia brilhante.

- Ah, quer saber? CHEGA, Byakuya! Pode ficar aí mesmo.

E Yoruichi Shihouin começou a tirar a roupa.

- E o que você acha que está fazendo? – perguntou Byakuya, o tom de voz subitamente ameaçador.

- Ficando a vontade no MEU quarto, Byakuya-bo. Algum problema?

Funcionou com Isshin, Ichigo, Tessai, o próprio Urahara, um dos Espadas e até mesmo contra Tousen. Sem dúvida, isso iria funcionar.

- Problema algum. Ademais, não é nada que já não tenha sido exibido para a metade da Soul Society.

Dito isso, o impassível Byakuya cruzou os braços novamente e... continuou olhando. Yoruichi tomou isso como uma ofensa pessoal e fez questão de encarar o capitão da sexta divisão antes de tirar a blusa.

E ficou deveras irritada com a ousadia. "Por que diabos ele não está roxo de vergonha ainda? Será que ele mudou tanto assim?".

- Desculpe o comentário, Shihouin Yoruichi, mas me intriga o fato de que eles pareciam tão mais volumosos há cem anos.

Alguma coisa estalou no cérebro de Yoruichi. Provavelmente, seu orgulho. Juntamente com sua concepção de idéias brilhantes.

- Você se tornou muito atrevido sem a minha influência, não é Byakuya? Cem anos atrás, e você estaria tendo uma síncope.

- Sem dúvida, poderia ter sido uma possibilidade. – disse Byakuya, levantando-se e começando a tirar o Shihakushou.

Hã?

- O que diabos você acha que está fazendo agora, Byakuya!?

- Creio que esteja me despindo para me preparar para dormir. Por quê? Pensavas em propor algum outro tipo de atividade?

Graças à providência, Yoruichi já havia tirado as calças. Caso contrário, teria se estatelado no chão, apesar de toda agilidade e treinamento. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo aqui: ELA devia estar provocando Byakuya, não o contrário!

- Kon? É você, bastardo?

- Foge a minha compreensão o que eu e o que aquele... arremedo de animal de pelúcia poderíamos ter em comum.

- Fora a fofura? – perguntou Yoruichi, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto mantinha um equilíbrio perfeito tirando as meias.

Byakuya expressou todo seu desprezo pelo comentário de Yoruichi através de sua expressiva cara de paisagem e largando o fundoshi que usava no chão.

- ... sempre achei que usaria boxers.

- Seria terrivelmente impróprio usar uma vestimenta tradicional com indumentárias modernas.

- Impróprio para quem?

Byakuya meramente ignorou a pergunta, e após alguns instantes breves que envolveram recolher roupas do chão e colocar livros que não seriam lidos tão cedo em criados-mudos, o líder da casa Kuchiki e a líder da casa Shihouin deitaram lado a lado.

- Eu ouvi falar sobre Hisana, anos atrás. Sinto muito não ter comparecido.

Pode-se ouvir a inspiração profunda de Byakuya por um instante breve.

- Desculpas aceitas. Acredito que... estivesses no meio de um momento difícil, não?

Yoruichi sorriu.

- Deveras.

Byakuya arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Aprendeste esse vocabulário requintado durante sua estada no mundo mortal?

- Nada mais do que o necessário, garanto-lhe, lorde Kuchiki. Mas peço-lhe, lhe suplico em verdade, que não me trates por Yoruichi-sama.

- Ainda sofres com o... assédio de Soifong-taichou, Yoruichi-dono?

- Mais do que o necessário, posso lhe assegurar.

Um silêncio profundo, entrecortado pelo estalar de lenha na lareira, seguiu-se aquele diálogo.

- Sabe, Shihouin Yoruichi...?

- Sim, Kuchiki-sama?

- Essa foi a conversa mais estranha e sexualmente excitante que tive em um longo tempo.

- Acredito que isso seja recíproco. Kuchiki-sama. – Yoruichi se corrigiu após alguns segundos de hesitação e de falhas na respiração.

- Devo seguir o protocolo a risca, Yoruichi-sa..., digo, dono?

Yoruichi virou-se na direção de Byakuya. Demorou por alguns instantes para perceber outra forma de excitação no rosto marmóreo que não a que atualmente cutucava de maneira invasiva na coxa esquerda.

Os olhos.

- E... o que... diz o... protocolo, Kuchiki-sama?

O líder da casa Kuchiki respirou fundo, antes de erguer a mão e puxar para mais perto de si o corpo da ex-capitã.

- Foda-se o protocolo.

_Sei lá. Sempre imaginei o porquê diabos as verdades nuas e cruas vinham peladas e mal cozidas. Cru até remete a um estado mais... orgânico, mais natural da coisa. Mais imediatista, menos elaborado e tal. Visceral e espontâneo. _

_Óbvio que 'nu' tinha que se referir a alguém pelado. _

_Homenagem a Ka, que tem carteirinha do fã-clube do Byakuya. E ao coitado do irmão dela, que quase caiu com a crise de riso. Desculpa ae, irmão da Ka. _


End file.
